BW063
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 七色アーチ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=武上純希 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | directorn=1 | director=川田武範 | artn=1 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW061-BW070| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Evolution Exchange Excitement! (Japanese: 通信交換進化！シュバルゴとアギルダー！！ Trade Evolution! and !!) is the 63rd episode of the , and the 720th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 19, 2012 and in the United States on May 26, 2012. Blurb Now that our heroes and Bianca have returned with Professor Juniper to her base camp in Chargestone Cave, their planned Pokémon trade begins. They first decide to have a battle between Shelmet and Karrablast in order to collect pre-Evolution data. But before they begin, strange electrical readings begin to affect their equipment, causing it to malfunction and putting the battle on hold. Going deeper into the cave, they discover a distressed Klinklang, who has somehow gotten a pen lodged in its gears! Professor Juniper manages to soothe Klinklang enough to remove the pen, returning it to normal and stopping its electrical discharge. Finally, it’s time for the exchange—Bianca trades her Shelmet for Professor Juniper’s Karrablast, and when both Pokémon evolve as the result of the trade, Professor Juniper has a new Accelgor, and Bianca ends up with a rather surly Escavalier! The professor suggests having a Tag Battle with their new Pokémon, and she and Bianca team up against Ash and Cilan. It’s a fierce back-and-forth competition, but in the end, Ash’s Boldore and Cilan’s Crustle emerge victorious! At first Bianca is disappointed with their loss, but Professor Juniper explains that the Tag Battle was intended to help Bianca and Escavalier learn to trust each other. Bianca happily thanks her and bids them all a speedy farewell. Suddenly, out of the cave staggers none other than Professor Juniper’s father, Cedric, who collapses in front of them... Plot , and Professor Juniper head towards the base camp where they will trade. Professor Juniper shows them the trading machine and tells that she wants to have a Pokémon battle to gather data on and first. Ash scans Karrablast and Shelmet with his Pokédex. goes up to Shelmet and makes a scary face which scares the Shelmet, tells Axew to not scare Shelmet and then apologizes to Shelmet for scaring it. Bianca commands Shelmet to use , but Shelmet is too scared of Karrablast to move, to which Bianca explains that her Shelmet is very shy. Professor Juniper has Karrablast use on Shelmet, while Bianca has Shelmet use to block it and Peck does not break through. Karrablast uses while Shelmet uses Protect again which blocks the attack once again. Shelmet finally appears from its shell and is ready to battle. All of a sudden the machine that is recording the data of the battle malfunctions and they have to stop the battle. Everyone leaves to check on the trading machine, but it is malfunctioning as well. Bianca does not take the news very well and panics. Everyone tells her that they will solve the problem to fix the machine. They decide that they should check what is going on inside of the Chargestone Cave. Everyone heads inside of the Chargestone Cave, while Professor Juniper's assistant uses an electricity recording machine to check where the levels are too high or to low. Ash scans some wild with his Pokédex, while the assistant explains that they are not the cause of the disturbance. At a dead end in the cave, they run into a which appears to be in distress and is giving off excessive amounts of electricity. Ash scans Klinklang with his Pokédex, and then an almost hits Ash. Professor Juniper brings out a sound-making device that she uses to calm the Klinklang down. Professor Juniper explains that the Klink and Klinklang really like the sound it makes, she walks up to the Klinklang and removes a pen from one of its gears that it was stuck in. Klinklang starts acting normally again, and the electricity is no longer causing a disturbance in the cave. Everyone heads back to the trading machine. Bianca brings out Shelmet and tells it that it will be a good and strong Pokémon for Professor Juniper. They begin the trade with Karrablast and Shelmet. Professor Juniper tells Bianca that they want to collect and record data of the evolution and a battle between them. Ash scans and when they are brought out and evolve. Escavalier doesn't look pleased with its new Trainer and begins to chase Bianca around. Professor Juniper has Accelgor use so that Bianca can recall Escavalier to its Poké Ball while its back is turned. Bianca says that she is worried about whether she can handle Escavalier. Professor Juniper explains that Escavalier retained its aggressive battle spirit along with Shelmet's shell. Professor Juniper suggests that they have a Double Battle with Professor Juniper and Bianca facing Cilan and Ash. and are brought out to battle Accelgor and Escavalier. Escavalier glares back at Bianca prior to the battle starting which scares Bianca. Boldore uses on Escavalier and Accelgor followed by Crustle using on Accelgor which misses. Accelgor hits Crustle with . Bianca tries to command Escavalier, but it does what it wants instead. Everyone thought it was Bianca who was commanding Escavalier to attack. and Ash decide to have their Pokémon go after Escavalier and land a few hits. Accelgor uses Substitute to protect Escavalier. Escavalier finally calms down, but Accelgor has taken heavy damage from using Substitute. Accelgor uses Recover to regain its strength while Escavalier blocks and with its . Accelgor and Escavalier land attacks to injure Crustle and Boldore. While they are down, Accelgor and Escavalier both use which knocks out Boldore. Cilan has Crustle use and two s to knock out Accelgor and Escavalier. Bianca was finally able to command Escavalier. Professor Juniper's assistant tells them that all of the data they needed was recorded. Everyone hears something coming from the Chargestone Cave, and Cedric Juniper stumbles out and collapses. Professor Juniper recognizes him as her father. Major events * trades her for Professor Juniper's . * Bianca's new Karrablast evolves into , while Juniper's new Shelmet evolves into . * and battle against Professor Juniper and Bianca in a Tag Battle and win. * Bianca leaves . * Cedric Juniper is introduced. Debuts Humans * Cedric Juniper Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * * Professor Juniper * Cedric Juniper * Professor Juniper's assistants Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; traded to Professor Juniper; evolves) * ( 's; newly evolved) * (Professor Juniper's; traded to ; evolves) * (Professor Juniper's; newly evolved) * (multiple) * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This is the first time the has featured an evolution by trading. * This is the third episode in a row to feature an evolution of a main or recurring character's Pokémon, with 's and 's evolving in the previous two episodes. It is also the second episode in a row to feature an evolution of a main or recurring character's Pokémon, after Cilan's Crustle. * This episode features the fifth onscreen trade. * Stan Hart (previously the voice of when the show was dubbed by 4Kids), returns to the series in this episode as the voice of Cedric Juniper. * From this episode to Battling the Leaf Thieves! marks the longest absence of in the anime, a span of 12 episodes. Errors * When is taking away from , who has been scared by him, while disturbing them in the battle, duplicated herself, and Shelmet's face is invisible for a few frames, while only its eye can be seen. * Right before Professor Juniper recalls to its Poké Ball for the trade, the light blue triangle on its forehead is colored gray like its face. * It is known that when Karrablast and Shelmet are traded, Shelmet's shell is attached to Karrablast. Instead, in the episode, Shelmet evolves normally, then Karrablast does the same, both at least several minutes after the trade. * Bianca's stockings are mis-colored peach (the same shade as her skin) immediately before she trades Shelmet for Karrablast. * When Professor Juniper orders to use on Escavalier, 's pupil is colored as if it were still in light when it should be darker due to the shadow of its eye. * The shot of Escavalier blocking 's briefly leaves a black border on the top side of the screen. The same error is featured again when Escavalier blocked its attack. * In the first airing of the episode in the UK, the title card read The Excitement of Exchange Evolution!, though Ash still read it as Evolution Exchange Excitement!. This was fixed in later airings. File:BW063 error 1.png|Bianca's glitch and Shelmet's face errors File:BW063 error 2.png|Bianca's stockings error File:BW063 error 3.png|The animation error #1 File:BW063 error 4.png|The animation error #2 Dub edits In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |el= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 063 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca de:Eine spannende Tausch-Entwicklung! es:EP725 fr:BW063 ja:BW編第63話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第63集